Innocent Little Demon
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It was an accident! They all know it. However, now there's an Arabic speaking problem which has adopted Raven and Jason and they're stuck together else they'll go deaf. Until this is sorted out it looks like a translator and magician are needed.
1. La!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Innocent Demon…**

It was pure dumb luck. Raven walked in as Kaldur and Zachary practicing their magic, and Damian sharpening his sword. There was a shout and then a bang, Raven spun just as the spells collided where Damian was sitting, the boy looked up, his green eyes going wide. Raven tried to throw up a shield but it hit him and instead she reached her magic out to pull him out of the way of his own weapon. The smoke cleared and Raven braced herself on her knees as she gasped for breath after being hit full force.

"Is everyone alright?" she panted as she looked at Kaldur and Zachary. Kaldur carefully sat up then.

"I think so," Kaldur gasped as he rubbed his ribs.

"Yeah," Zachary groaned.

"Good. Damian?" Raven turned to look at the boy, and blinked twice as she found herself staring at a year old green eyed, olive skinned, black haired baby standing in Damian's t-shirt.

"Oh shit," Raven muttered as she walked over to the baby. "Damian?"

The baby tilted his head as he stared at her with wide innocent green eyes.

"Fawq!" the boy stated.

"Um…"

"Fawq!" the boy repeated as he grabbed her leg.

"Whoa!" Raven gasped as the boy started climbing up her.

"Everyone alright!?" Jason and Dick appeared then, Raven caught the boy before he fell off her as he applied a strangle gasp.

"Sort of," Raven answered as she now tried to loosen the baby's death grip on her shirt.

"Little bird, I know I'm new here, but… why are you holding a baby?" he asked.

"Where's Damian?" Dick asked.

"Well, about the sorta part… Damian's a baby," Raven gestured to the little monster nearly strangling her as he stared at his brothers. Jason stared at the kid and Raven just sighed in exasperation; why was it always her with the kids? It wasn't like she was a kid person!

"Damian loosen up!" Raven gasped.

"La!" the boy screamed.

"Damian!" Raven started.

"La! La! La! La!" the boy started scream.

"Oi! Shut up!" Jason shouted at the baby who turned to glare at him.

"Don't yell at him, he's a baby!" Dick scolded.

"'ahmar," the boy pointed at him.

"I needed to," Jason snapped.

"Why!? And what the hell is he saying?" Raven asked as she found herself trying to pry him off her again, he was choking her with her own t-shirt collar.

"He's speaking Arabic, 'la' is 'no'." Jason stated.

"Tayir," the boy patted her cheek.

"Translation?" Raven asked as she finally loosened his death grip on her shirt.

"Bird."

"'ahmar, 'azraq," the boy pointed to Jason and Dick then.

"Translation?" Dick asked.

"Red, blue," Jason answered.

"Well, then you're in charge of the baby, you speak his language," Raven tried to pull Damian off her, the baby screamed.

"Alssamt!" Jason snapped and the boy was quiet. Then Jason grabbed the baby. "'iitalaq sarah."

The baby released her and glared at Jason.

"How do you…?" Dick started.

"Talia speaks Arabic, I'm guessing that it's his native language," Jason said. He moved to hand Damian off to Dick when Damian screamed bloody murder.

"Alssamt!" Jason repeated as he gave up and propped the kid up on his hip. "Dickhead go buy diapers and baby supplies, I got a feeling I'm babysitting; again," Jason sighed.

"How do you do that?" Dick muttered.

"Any idea how to reverse this?" Jason demanded.

"I have a library full," Raven answered as she started to leave.

"TAYIR!" the boy screamed and she winced as she spun on the boy.

"HADY!" Jason shouted and Damian was quiet, big fat tears rolling down his eyes.

"I guess I'm going with you," Jason muttered.

"Sorry," Zachary shouted.

"It's alright Zachary," Raven shouted over her shoulder. Jason was in step with her, Damian was playing with her braid making her feel like a dog on a leash. But so long as Damian wasn't screaming she was alright with him holding her hair.

"So how do you know Arabic?" Raven asked.

"Well, that's simple," Jason mused.

"Care to tell?"

"I have the gift of tongues," Jason shrugged.

"Ah,"

"'ahmar," Damian muttered.

"Yeah, yeah," Jason muttered.

"Red?" Raven asked again.

"Yeah, I'm guessing I'm 'ahmar until we fix this," Jason grumbled.

"What, don't like being Red?" Raven mused.

"Not at all, so long as you don't mind tayir," he said.

"I don't." she walked into her room, Jason walked in after her then.

"So… you can fix this right?" Jason asked.

"La!" Damian shouted.

"I know you can't so shut up, I'm talking to little bird."

"La!"

"How are you so cute and so infuriating!?" Jason growled at the baby. Raven glanced over at them and saw Damian and Jason glaring at one another.

"TAYIR!" Damian screamed.

"Of for the love of Azar!" Raven grabbed Damian and Jason relinquished him immediately.

"What are you looking for!?" Jason demanded.

"Pull out every look for books with this rune," Raven said as she put Damian on the bed and she grabbed a towel from her bathroom as she made Damian a diaper for the moment. The boy was munching on his fist as he waved his legs.

"He likes you little bird," Jason stated.

"Shut up and find the book! I don't know what to do with a baby," Raven said as she was bouncing Damian on her hip and the boy was giggling.

"Well I don't know anything about so we're both stuck," Jason pointed out. Raven sighed.

This wasn't going to be fun. This was going to be a long day. How was it that of all the troubling Bats, she had to get stuck with baby Damian? The boy was smiling as he munched on her braid.

"Tayir," the boy patted her cheek.

"Nem, Nem, tayir saghir jiddaan," Jason answered.

"Alkhass bi!" the boy shouted.

"La!" Jason snapped.

The boy screamed, Raven winced.

"ENGLISH!" she shouted at them.

"La!" the boys shouted.

"Red find the damn books!" Raven ordered.

* * *

 _*To any other reader, please know I used google translate so if I'm wrong about the translations feel free to tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can._

 _*Fawq = up_ _*la = no_ _*'ahmar = red_ _*tayir = bird_ _*'azraq = blue_ _*alssamt = silence_ _*'iitalaq sarah = release_ _*hady = quiet_ _*Nem, nem, tayir saghir jiddaan = yeah, yeah, pretty little bird_ _*Alkhass bi =mine_

* * *

 **Um... Yeah, new story. Bad Blu, I ought to be ashamed of myself. No matter, I'm not, anyways, this piece can also be found on my Tumblr so check it out.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Innocent Little Demon =)**


	2. Teeth!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Teeth!**

He was even more annoying miniature, and demanding. Fuck the brat was ever evil, especially now that he was tiny, and clinging to Raven. Jason hated the kid, however, he wasn't about to point out that Damian was pure evil to the demon, no, that would not fly over well with Raven. Not well at all.

"Kay, so how long will this last?" Jason asked, finishing his collection of books for Raven then.

"Well, that depends on the strength of the curses which hit him, both of which were new, but I can undo this," Raven assured him as she struggled with a clinging Damian.

"Fawq!" Damian persisted.

"Not now!" Raven struggled and Jason grabbed the kid who screamed bloody murder then.

"Alssamt!" Jason shouted, and silence fell over them. "'litalaq sarah."

The baby released Raven again and Jason glared at the glaring baby. Fuck did he hate the miniature demon spawn. The kid was a brat as a kid, as a baby he was the spawn of a true demon. There was a growl from the kid, and before Jason could even think about what Damian was going to do there were sharp little teeth in his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Jason yelped; more out of shock and his hatred of biting than actual pain as he dropped the demon and Raven's powers caught the evil brat.

"What the hell Jason!?" Raven gasped, her dark eyes wide.

"The little fucker bit me!" Jason hissed, Damian was looking innocent then, Raven sighed.

"We do not bite people Damian," Raven said as her powers dangled the baby upside down and eye level to her. Jason inspected his shoulder, yes, he was very well aware that the kid might break skin when attacking even as a baby. Talia had raised a vicious little fucker after all. No blood, he was good, as he glowered at the baby currently snuggling up in Raven's arms. The gray demoness looked exceedingly annoyed.

"You can revers this so the demon grows back to his age, right?"

"Yes, and if I can't, Zatanna can because her cousin did this, she should be able to undo it, theoretically speaking," Raven shrugged.

"I'm going to call Bruce," Jason decided then. "He should be aware the evil spawn of Talia and him is a baby."

"LA!" Damian screamed. "La! La! La! La!"

"Hady!" Jason shouted back.

"La!"

"I'm telling Bruce you little twerp, or I can call Talia," Jason growled as he caught the kid's squirming body from Raven, Raven turned back to her books then. The demon spawn was glaring at him. Oh, Jason had a feeling now that despite his body and skills being de-aged, Damian was still in there and very aware of what he was doing and exploiting this situation to his advantage. It was the too sharp glint in the baby's eyes which gave Damian away.

"Little bird, you work on that counter spell, I'm taking the bat brat with me for the time being," Jason decided as he walked out of the room.

"Kay."

Damian screamed frantically to no avail.

* * *

Dick stood there dumbly in the baby aisle of the store just baffled.

There was no way a baby needed all of this! Did it? Frantically he started tossing stuff systematically into the cart then as he collected everything to cover the basics until they got this mess with Damian sorted out. Dick even got himself a black eye wrestling a stroller and scowled as he finished getting everything he needed for baby Damian. How was it that always seemed to only be the Bats in his family who got affected by this shit? No one else on any team he'd ever been on had ever had their asses kicked so much as them by magic.

He was starting to think it must have been because they were normal humans, and everyone else…

Well, everyone else wasn't. That had to be it. It had to be the cosmic 'F*** You!' on his family for running with the supers of this world. Not that it was going to stop them.

If anything it spurred them on further. The Bats were here to stay, the rest of the cosmic universe and the supers would have to accept it. But damn it got tiring getting into these awkward situations.

Dick smiled nervously as the cute check out girl did his order.

"So, new to fatherhood?" she asked conversationally.

"No, little brother, surprise visit," he laughed nervously. That was the understatement of the century.

"Awe! Any pictures of the little guy?" she asked.

"No, he's camera shy," Dick admitted with a dazzling smile hoping to distract the girl off the topic of his baby brother.

"Oh, they're so cute at that age though," she chuckled.

"He is, he's adorable," Dick admitted. And Damian was, Damian was the most adorable baby every, but he was also the most prickly kid ever. Not that he could blame his baby brother; kid had never stood a chance with Talia for a mother, and Bruce having no idea how to be an emotional sort of father.

"Well, next time you come bring pictures, I'd love to see him," she giggled.

"Sure, thanks Tiffany!" Dick said as he paid and hurried out of the store to his sports car. He stopped realizing he didn't have a ton of room for the baby stuff and internally curse when his phone rang. It was B, of course it was B, Dick had just used his credit card for baby stuff…

Oh shit.

"Hey Bruce…" Dick started nervously.

"Dick, I just got a credit flag," Bruce started.

"Yeah… it's not what you think," Dick assured Bruce then.

"It looks like you're having a kid," Bruce stated.

"I'm not, you are though, Zach de-aged Damian," Dick blurted out then.

"What?" Bruce blinked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Raven's totally got this covered! And Jason's the acting translator, everything's fine!" Dick tried.

"I'll be in San Francisco in six hours," Bruce said sharply and hung up.

Shit.

Dick groaned has he pocketed his phone and filled his car; shoving the accursed stroller in his passenger's seat.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. It's been a really long few months.**

 **To answer the guest's question as to me being Arabic speaking: No I don't speak Arabic, and what little I know of Arabic is not polite.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Innocent Little Demon! =)**


	3. Daddy Bats

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Daddy Bats…**

Bruce landed in San Francisco and walked off his private jet feeling tense. He hadn't felt this scared since Dick had called saying that Jason was here. Jason being alive was the biggest shock and concern for him, he had never felt that terrified.

Raven finding Jason was the biggest news of his life.

Now he was walking off in San Francisco, again, for his son, again, for a chatastrophy that might be good; again. Goddamn it, why couldn't he ever be here for something normal!? Like a school play or sports event? Bruce was going to start making it an effort to come here for something normal with his sons. He was going to take care of his sons, and be a better father, because he could not keep doing this! Another disaster would be his undoing. He couldn't lose his sons, any of them.

Bruce didn't remember his drive to the Tower, he just remembered walking up the garage stairs.

"NO YOU LITTLE DEMON! NO BITING! RAVEN!" Jason shouted.

"HE'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Raven shouted.

"You cheating witch!" Jason roared.

"He's your brother!"

"I am not related to this thing!" Jason was atop the bookshelf when Bruce rounded the corner and Raven was floating up near the chandelier with ten open books.

"Now calm down! Dami put the knife down," Dick started.

"This is your fault!" Jason hissed.

"How!?"

"I don't know, but it is!" Jason growled at Dick, Dick stumbled away from Damian who was holding a butcher's knife.

"That is enough," Bruce snapped and all four of them stilled, Raven looking down at him her four eyes bright white, Dick looking disheveled, Jason looking greatly pissed, and Damian with a pacifier and knife. Picking up Damian he pried the knife from his son's tiny grasp and handed it to Dick as he looked over the kids.

"Now, what happened?"

"Zachary and Kaldur'ahm had some sort of magic mishap, and Damian was in the crossfire, and now," Jason and Raven gestured to Damian.

"Told you, you weren't a grandfather."

"Grandfather?" Raven and Jason shouted then glared accusingly at Dick.

"Don't look at me!" Dick shouted.

"Is there something going on there that we don't know about?" Jason asked.

"NO!" Dick shouted.

"What are we doing about this?" Bruce said as he looked down at Damian who stared up at him with large green eyes. Bruce had never seen his son so young, and innocent looking. It was baffling.

Raven looked down at them. "I'm going to take these and find the answer."

"Wait for me!"

"Sorry, you're still translator!" Raven shouted. Bruce watched her disappear into a portal then.

"I Hate You Demon!" Jason shouted at the ceiling.

"Jason, we need you, don't leave!" Dick pleaded.

"I hate you, Dickhead. I hate you so fucking much."

"I missed you too Jason."

Bruce looked down at Damian and Damian innocently sucked on his pacifier as he sat in his arms. Now what? None of his children had been that small.

* * *

Raven walked into her room, her books floating overhead as she continued reading. The think about having two separate sets of eyes was that she could take in twice as much. Being a demon with a different brain she had different capacities for learning and taking in information. Very subtle differences in her brain made her eyes disconnected allowing her to read more.

However, these books weren't giving her the answers she needed which was frustrating.

The cross of Zatara and Atlantian magic wasn't common or known to these worlds. Raven didn't think that it was going to kill Damian. Raven did think that this wasn't going to be an easy fix.

Why a baby? Why did it have to be a baby? If it was a dog this would be so much easier.

Raven sighed as she stopped to rub her temples from the forming headache at this conundrum. She didn't like it at all as she walked through the room.

She sat on her bed then and thought about it from an outsider's point of view.

"Perhaps I need to think about how this magic collided," Raven said sitting up. Different points of the problem. Finding out what had caused these spells to collide would be more productive than to finding the reason to undo the spells.

Looking through her books she found the answer she would need. Flipping the pages she walked and read, it was a solution. And she could replicate the collision.

* * *

Jason looked down at Bruce. He hadn't seen his dad in about four months. Now there was this, and Jason kind of wanted to bolt. But he remained where he was. And that little evil baby was sitting there looking unbelievably smug. Jason kind of wanted to tear him apart.

Jason did not like that baby.

Raven was the object of this baby's obsession too, and honestly Jason didn't like that. Still, he looked at B holding that baby and it was kind of a funny image.

"Now what?" Jason asked as he looked at Dick and B for answers.

"No idea," Bruce answered.

Dick and Jason gave each other bland looks as they both looked back at Bruce.

"Seriously!? You're the father of that evil spawn! Shouldn't you know what to do!?" Jason shouted.

"Raven will figure this out, we can call Z in the meantime."

"No, let's not," Jason growled. A Zatara had gotten them into this mess, they didn't need a Zatara trying to get them out of this.

"I think we will leave more Zatara's out of this." Bruce decided, and Jason felt that was the first smart thing his dad had said since getting here.

"How about we feed him?" Dick decided.

"How about we poison the evil twerp?" Jason decided.

"No body is poisoning him, come on, we'll feed him," Bruce decided as he walked towards the kitchen. Jason still didn't like this twerp. And he didn't like his obsession with Raven.

* * *

 **More of this coming sooner rather than later.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy Innocent Little Demon =)**


	4. Damn Slippery Naked Little Evil Ninja Ba

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Damn Slippery Naked Little Evil Ninja Batbaby!**

It started with putting Damian in the high chair that Dick was at least smart enough to buy. Jason didn't know that a baby could be so damn difficult to put into a chair! Seriously! The kid put up a hell of a struggle screaming for Raven the entire time. Jason just sat at the table and munched on popcorn watching B and Dick wrangle the kid.

Kay, so the evil baby had some valuable entertainment factors.

And Jason was the translator, not the babysitter so he wasn't about to be the one taking care of the baby.

* * *

Dick yelped when Damian screamed and threw the peach baby food off his spoon. Barely managing to evade it he heard the splat and turned around to see it hit B right in the face which had Dick cringing. Jason was not helping with out right laughing at them, and Damian glared at Jason. Jason smirked; sitting just out of Damian's throwing range.

"Think he was this difficult for Talia?" Dick asked Bruce blandly.

Bruce just lifted his brow at that, and Damian smiled innocently as he giggled. Jason was roaring with laughter and Dick wasn't sure who the bigger child was just then.

* * *

Bruce just sighed as he wiped off the baby food and finally got Damian to eat rather than yell at them.

Dick and Jason were arguing about Damian and what he was saying. Bruce didn't tell his boys that he knew exactly what Damian was saying because; after all, he had been married to Talia and was multilingual. Jason was still the most gifted with languages though, and Bruce would admit that his Arabic was a bit rusty so he would just listen closely, but Jason's translations, thus far, were right.

* * *

"La!" Damian shouted.

"You're getting a bath!" Jason swore as he wrestled with the baby. Dick was of no use, having slipped on soap already and B was taking a call.

"La! La! La! La!" Damian shouted.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Now get in the damn sink you little troglodyte!" Jason shouted. The naked ninja baby escaped and was running on toddling legs, and Jason tore after the kid. And This Was Why He Hated Damian! The baby screamed 'La!' as he ran, buck naked through the halls.

Jason yelped when he tangled with a chair and went crashing into the ground.

* * *

Dick sighed when he saw Jason crumpled over a chair, and Damian snickering as he sat under the table with a dog toy he had picked up at some point or other.

"Will you get up?" Dick said kicking his teen brother's foot.

"No, I'm going to lay here and die, again, because I cannot kill that baby and I hate him."

"Quit being dramatic Jason."

"I'm not, I hate that baby."

"Wuss."

"Pussy!" Jason snapped.

Dick shook his head; which was still throbbing from colliding with the wall as he collected Damian.

"La! La! La!" Damian shouted and squirmed.

Damn, slippery, naked, little, evil ninja, Batbaby!

* * *

Bruce returned from his call with Lucius to find two drenched sons and a baby sucking on a pacifier looking at him with big innocent green eyes.

"What happened?" Bruce said picking up Damian.

"That evil little ninja Bat happened!" Jason seethed.

"I agree with little wing, your fault B, kid's like you," Dick stated.

Bruce just looked at the boys and they sloshed by as they stalked out and he looked at Damian who looked innocent. He sighed as he rubbed his face and walked after the boys towards where the nursery was set up.

* * *

Raven's head snapped up when Jason stalked into her room soaked, with dry clothes in hand and he went for her bathroom.

"I'm stealing your shower," Jason stated as he shut the door which had Raven blinking and looking back to her books. She was still digging for a solution.

Twenty minutes later Jason reappeared dressed in sweats before he dramatically fell face first on her bed just behind her.

"I hate that baby."

"You're getting your ass kicked by a baby?" Raven asked looking over her shoulder at Jason.

His withering glare was answer enough.

* * *

Jason reluctantly left Raven's quarters and returned to the nursery where he found B sleeping with Damian on his chest; both sound asleep. Dick was sprawled out in a chair beside B, also sleeping and Jason's lips twitched as he pulled the phone out; he was still getting used to the tech because being dead had apparently changed tech a lot since he'd been alive last.

Soundlessly he crept forward a bit and took a picture of them; future blackmail; it was a good insurance policy to have.

Once he had that Jason crept to the side of B's chair and curled up as he took Bruce's free hand.

Kay, for a minute this was okay, he just wanted his dad.

* * *

Dick didn't rouse as his hand fell over the side of the chair, and tangled with curly hair. He just sighed as he let the exhaustion of this day drag him down.

For a minute he was just happy his family was all here, and all safe. He didn't mind the baby version of his baby brother, or the surly, grumpy teen that was Jason, or B being here.

They were all here, and all safe, and Dick was happy.

* * *

Bruce winced, his arm was feeling numb, and his hand felt over heated. He also felt pinned, which had him opened his eyes to the weight on his chest. Damian was curled up, clinging to his shirt and sleeping, sucking on a pacifier too. Bruce tilted his head over to see Dick sleeping soundly, and his head at an awkward angle as he drooled. Finally Bruce looked over the edge of his chair. Jason was curled up, Dick's hand threaded through his unruly curly hair, and Jason was clinging to his hand.

A smile tugged Bruce's lips as he looked at his boys, and closed his eyes again to savor a rare moment when they weren't fighting.

It wasn't a dream, because he had dreamt this so many times before. It felt too good to be a dream.

* * *

 **Almost finished! One more chapter!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Innocent Little Demon! =)**


	5. Always a Dad

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Always a Dad...**

Assembling a crib was far more challenging than Bruce expected as he sat with Jason trying to assemble it. Dick ran after Damian as the Titans vacated the Tower. All of them but Raven, but Bruce hadn't seen much of his sons' friend since she was still looking for a solution to their Damian problem.

"B, are you mad about Red Robin?" Jason asked suddenly which had Bruce looking over at his son.

"What?"

"I just… Do you not want me to be Robin anymore? I did fuck it up," Jason muttered.

"Jase," he ran his hand through his son's unruly curls then. His boy was here, and alive, Bruce never thought he'd have this moment again with Jason. Never have a moment with Jason again period. "I could never be mad at you. I'm just concerned, but you're making it work and listening to Dick, which is what I need. I want you safe, and I want you happy Jason."

"Happy?"

"Yes, happy, I want you to get a girlfriend, grow up, go to school, be happy, have a family, to live Jason. I want you happy."

"A girlfriend?" Jason pulled a face.

"You like Raven," Bruce pointed out. He was pretty sure Jason and Raven were partners in crime, ever since they had dyed Damian and Garfield shortly after Jason had come back.

"She's a friend B, my only friend," Jason stated dramatically.

"Hmm," he hummed. Jason handed him a part and Bruce just enjoyed having his son alive and breathing, and here.

* * *

Four days of baby Damian and Bruce felt pretty good about changing his son's diaper, and all the normal stuff dads did with babies. In his defense, none of his sons had ever been babies. The youngest child he had ever had was Dick, and that was when Dick was nine. Gingerly Bruce bounced the fussy Damian on his shoulder whispering assurances to Damian in Talia's native tongue.

"You know you're pretty good at that," Dick said which had Bruce looking over at his eldest.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"Did… Did you ever want babies?" Dick asked walking in.

"Once," Bruce admitted. There'd been a woman he had once wanted to mother his children. Selina would have been a wonderful mother, but she had been killed when they were too young. Talia had just taken his son, taken that part of him without ever asking for it.

"Why… why didn't you?"

"She died," Bruce answered.

"So, you were cool with adopting Jay and me?" Dick asked.

"You're my sons," Bruce answered simply. He didn't think he could ever describe how fiercely he loved his sons, or how strongly he felt about them.

"I think I want kids with Kori," Dick said.

"There's always adoption," Bruce said calmly.

"You'd be alright with Kori and me staying a thing?" Dick asked.

"No, but I will learn to accept it." Bruce looked at his eldest who smiled. Dick would be a good father, Dick was a natural with children, he'd be a good dad. He'd succeed where Bruce had failed.

* * *

Bruce was sitting on the floor as Damian napped with his thumb in his mouth, gently sucking it, toy cars scattered around them, and the sun warming both of them when she walked in. The young girl paused, bit her lip nervously and seemed to hesitate. Raven looked like a doe caught in the headlights for a long moment.

"Yes Raven," he said, the young woman blushed. He could see it, that delicate beauty she was awkwardly growing into. The teen was going to be a heart breaker, and more than likely break Damian's heart. But he wasn't sure he could be angered at that as she had bonded so tightly and quickly with his second son.

"I… uh," she started.

"Yes," he said patiently.

"I never seen a dad," she stated softly. "I just… um… I never had a dad, and I… empathy, I like being around happy and peace," she said nervously.

"You're welcome to join, Damian is very fond of you," he said levelly. Jason was too, but Jason wasn't here right now.

"I just… I thought you'd like to know that I can, I can reverse this," she said and took a steadying breath. "I found the spell that can change him back. I just am going to need a week's prep to get all the materials."

"A week?"

"Actually a day, but I know, I can feel how happy you are with him so I just… I thought you'd like the extra time," she said as she wrung her hands together.

"Thank you. and I would, very much like the extra time," he admitted softly as he brushed his son's hair off his brow.

"He's kind of cute like this. Normally he's all… grr, and I'll stab you," Raven said as she smiled nervously.

"You've been a good friend for him."

"He's not so bad once he stops trying to stab you and control you." she shrugged.

"And you're a good friend for Jason," he said, and watched the young teen blush a bit.

"He's cool, he likes books and food and doesn't call me creepy. Also he went tea shopping with me, Damian wouldn't even be caught dead in public with me so that was nice of Jason," Raven said.

Bruce softened. "Thank you for the extra time Raven."

"Yeah, no problem, I'm gonna go, I'll get the prep work done, and test it before doing it to Damian."

She walked out of the room and into one of her portals disappearing.

Bruce sighed as he looked down at his foolish son. Damian was going to need to learn some humility. There was no way the boy would survive if he continued to have his stifling pride, birth right or not. Luckily Jason and Dick were here to teach Damian this humility, and Raven might prove to be a large aid in this.

"You're going to get your heartbroken, Dami, but it'll heal," he whispered as he picked his son up.

* * *

Bruce stood there a week later with his son in his arms and he looked over all of Raven's prep work for the room as it was now covered in runes he didn't know, and markings he didn't recognize. But there were some marks he recognized from his time in Atlantis and around the Zatara family.

"Alright, Um, I'll take him," Raven walked forward and gingerly took Damian.

"LA! LA! LA!" Damian screamed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You're going back to normal!" Raven countered as she struggled with the baby.

"What exactly are you going to do to him?" Dick asked nervously.

"Reverse his deaging spell. The spells hit him simultaneously and that's what deaged him. My goal is to unwrap the magic currently keeping him in his current condition. It can be done, it's just going to hurt."

"Hurt a lot or not very much."

"Depends on the target, but I think in this case, it's going to really hurt as he has to go through all those growth spurts again."

"Oh boy," Jason sighed.

"Excuse me," Raven said. "Now I need you to hold these and go where I put you and not move," Raven instructed handing them odd objects. Before Bruce could protest Rave had them all where she wanted and she had Damian in the center of all this.

She held her hands out, palms up, and she spoke in a language Bruce had never heard.

But like with Constantine he felt the power from the girl swirl around them before it surged from her, her eyes glowing bright white as that power slammed into all them, almost knocking him over. Damian squealed, Bruce nearly leapt for his son.

There was a blinding light which knocked him back into the wall and then all the runes swirled to life before impacting where Damian was. There was a loud bang before smoke dissipated and Damian was sitting there looking stunned.

"DAMI!" Dick shouted running for Damian.

"Hey, now little bird," Jason caught Raven as she swayed then she collapsed against Jason.

"How are you feeling son?" Bruce asked crouching down to his son's level.

"Where are my clothes?" Damian shouted.

"Oh Azar!" Raven yelped slamming her hands over her eyes. Jason was snickering, and Dick just laughed. Bruce smiled as he ruffled Damian's hair and dropped a coat around his son's shoulder.

"It's been a long few weeks with evil baby Dami," Dick said. "And I got photographic evidence.

You wouldn't dare Grayson!" Damian shouted.

"Yes I would!" Dick bolted then and Damian was up on gangly legs, tripped and Bruce caught his youngest.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Damian put some damn pants on!" Raven shouted loudly.

"Come on little bird," Jason scooped her up and walked out of there then.

"It's good to have you back Damian," Bruce smiled as he scooped his wobbling son up.

"I can walk father!" Damian protested.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me this long, and I hope you've enjoyed Innocent Little Demon!**

 **Thanks to all my silent readers!**

 **And a Special Thanks to chibichibi98, Guest, Ariazu Covenant, Guest, Jazz, NA, 22, Guest, Thunderfiredragon, PamPotterEvans, m, Satisfied Reader, xenocanaan, Guest, PinkRae, xzxzxzxzx, Guest, Mirmiru, lime green lily, and BlackHeart-FallenAngel for the reviews!**

 **A special shout out to Ariazu Covenant, she made the request, and I hope I delivered the story how you wanted it!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **I Hope You've Enjoyed Innocent Little Demon! =)**


End file.
